Pride demon
} |name = Pride demon |affiliation = Demon |image = UldredAbomination2.jpg |px = 250px |rank = Boss, Elite Boss |class = Mage |location = Harrowing Chamber, Ortan Thaig, Blackmarsh (Origins) Darktown, Sundermount, The Fade (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age Legends Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age |quests = Broken Circle, Asunder, Shadows of the Blackmarsh (Origins) Night Terrors, A New Path, The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound (Dragon Age II) }} Pride demons are incredibly powerful demons that are encountered within Thedas. They can possess any corpse to become a revenant and any dead mage they possess becomes an arcane horror. There appear to be at least three different variants of the pride demons. The first is the common variant with purple skin fought in most encounters. The second is a dark green skinned version with glowing green eyes (The Baroness in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and the last Guardian in the Legacy DLC for Dragon Age II are the only ones of this variant to have been encountered). The last is a dark glowing red skinned version with glowing orange eyes and an affinity to fire which all its techniques are based on (the first Guardian in the Legacy is the only one of this variant to have been encountered). Abilities '' Dragon Age: Origins'' Dragon Age II ;Fire type * Fire Bolt * Fire Shield * Fire Fist * Crushing Prison * Stomp * Charge ;Poison type * Poison Bolt * Poison Shield * Crushing Prison * Stomp * Charge Locations Dragon Age: Origins * An example of this is the pride demon in the quest Asunder. The Fade beast lies dormant until the Warden assembles its body parts, at which point it will attempt to barter for its freedom. * Another notable pride demon is the one encountered in the Circle Tower when the abominations are unleashed within. Uldred attempted to summon demons under his control but like many before him succumbed to its will and became an abomination himself. * During The Harrowing in the Mage Origin, another pride demon seems to make an appearance. In the Fade, after the Spirit of Rage is defeated, Mouse will ask for help to leave. If the mage decides against it, he will tell them that they have just passed the true test and will transform into a Pride demon}} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II * A pride demon, named Wryme, is confronted during the quest Night Terrors. * A second one by the name of AudacityKirby, Mary. "Merrill's Short Story". Dragon Age 2 Official Website. Retrieved 2011-05-22. is fought during the quest "A New Path". * A third one, named Hybris, is encountered at the last stage of the side quest The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound. * An unnamed one is fought on the Docks during the quest The Last Straw in conjunction with a blood mage and many shades. This encounter is not optional. * Two can be fought simultaneously in The Last Straw in the Templar Halls, along with several shades. * A dead pride demon can be seen amongst the demon and abomination corpses in the hallway with Sandal during The Last Straw. * Each seal in the Legacy DLC is guarded by a Pride Demon of each variant. The first seal is guarded by the fire variant, the second by the common variant, and the last by the dark variant.}} Gallery FadeBeast.gif|Fade beast, a pride demon in Dragon Age: Origins DarkPrideDemon.png|A dark pride demon in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening PrideDemonWryme.png|Wryme, a pride demon in the Fade in Dragon Age II Pride Demon concept art.JPG|Concept art Pride demon (DAL boss).jpg|Pride demon in Dragon Age Legends Pride_Demon_(HoDA).png|A pride demon in Heroes of Dragon Age pride demon dots.jpg|Pride demon in Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Pride demon inquisiton cover.png|Pride demon as depicted on the cover of Dragon Age: Inquisition See also References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Dragon Age Legends creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Demons